


There Goes My Babe

by peterslittlebitch



Category: Buffalo Springfield (Band), Crosby Stills Nash & Young (Band)
Genre: Drunk Fic, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, boys, bruh, hows this work, in love with stephen stills deep voice, long haired neil, mother hen type beat, neil takes care of stephen, neil young cute, soft, stephen gets in fight, stephen stills manly man, they in love tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterslittlebitch/pseuds/peterslittlebitch
Summary: Bandmates that have a unique chemistry... there's an unspoken agreement between them though: don't confront the feelings.
Relationships: Stephen Stills & Neil Young, Stephen Stills/Neil Young (Musician)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. chapter 1 boyyyyeeee

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinate so if u want another chapter ur gonna have to yell at me... also help its my first

*knock*

*knock*

*kno-*

"Who's there ???!" Silence. Then a small voice.

"Hey Neilie it's Stephen" his voice sounded worn out, his words slurring.  
Neil opened his eyes in the darkness, turning to check the alarm clock on the night stand beside his bed.  
"It's three in the morning what do you want ???"

"Drop by for sum help, kinda got a little pissed at the bar..."  
An awkward laugh followed his sentence, then a small cough. Neil got up from his bed, leaving his warm cocoon of blankets, and headed to the door. Stephen could hear the door knob jiggle and then saw Neil standing with the door open, in his pajama pants. Stephen gave a small chuckle under his breath and stepped in the dark house.  
Flipping the light switch so the lights were on, Neil saw how bad Stephen looked. Under his blue eyes were dark bruises, and from the corner of his mouth a small trail of blood traveled. Splatters of blood covered his face like huge freckles. Neil stood for a second. Taking in Stephen's beaten up appearance, his mouth agape. Stephen, tired of the uncomfortable silence said, "Long time no see, buddy! How's it been?"  
"Stephen what happened???? Did you get into a fight?? Who was it?? Are you okay?? W-" Stephen stopped him mid-sentence.  
"M'fine, just need a place to crash. You shoulda seen the other guy," a small laugh, "you happen to have a place for me to stay?" Stephen's voice cracked a bit at the end of his sentence, anxiety coursing through his drunken veins.  
"Of course, you can sleep in my bed, but I gotta get you cleaned up first," His eyebrows were creased with worry, eyes full of questions.  
"You ain't got a couch? I don't wanna steal your bed..." Stephen's eyes averted, now staring intently at the floor, he was obviously desperate for some help.  
"Don't worry about it," Neil spoke, "C'mere."  
Neil led stephen to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet seat, then started rummaging through the cabinets. Stephen was drunkenly staring at himself on the mirror, looking at the bruises that decorated his face. He reached up to touch his eye and winced at the pain it produced.  
"Found it!" Bandages and rubbing alcohol in hand, Neil turned to Stephen, looked at him with pity and started cleaning him up.  
A little over thirty minutes later a clean, freshly bandaged Stephen walked out of the bathroom. His legs wobbled, steps unsteady, he used the wall as a guide. Neil rushed to Stephen's side, "You're too drunk! How did you even walk all the way here?"  
"Walk?? Ha! No way Neilie, I hitched a ride," He had a sweet, dopey smile on his wrecked face, "some trucker picked me up and then dropped me here!"  
Neil sighed. Stephen.... always so careless. He picked stephen up, without much ease, Stephen was heavier than expected...  
"P'me down!! I don't need carried! I ain't no fuckin princess!" Despite his words, Stephen did not struggle, instead he lay limp in Neil's arms.  
Neil carefully set Stephen down on his bed, taking his shirt and belt off for comfort. "HEY! what're you doin man??" Stephen sounded alarmed but didn't move a muscle, "Shush, sleeping in your clothes isn't comfortable, god knows you will already be sore enough in the morning."  
With that Neil tossed the clothing onto the floor and tucked Stephen into the bed and grabbed an extra blanket out of the closet and set it on the floor. He took a pillow and set it next to the blanket on the floor, Stephen caught onto what Neil was doing. "You are NOT sleeping on the floor, you got a big nuff bed for the botha us," Stephen's accent was like music to Neil's tired ears, "Well... okay then, if you're sure."  
"M'sure, now snuggle up buttercup!" Neil stopped. "Don't call me 'buttercup'".  
"I can call you whatever I want, now hurry up before I steal the blankets and kick your ass outta here," and with that Stephen fell asleep, softly snoring. Neil, on the other hand, was wondering why he was sleeping. In a bed. With his MALE band mate. The thought kept him up for quite a while, stressing him out an immense amount, but after a bit he too fell asleep.


	2. Stephen gets sad :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this Help

Soft, golden sunlight leaked through the window of Neil's room, illuminating the darkness in which the two boys lay. Neil's eyes fluttered open to see a snoring stephen stills huddled up to his side. One of Stephen's arms was lazily thrown across Neil's abdomen, clutching onto him. There was nothing wrong with sharing a bed with your male bandmate who happened to be slightly (SLIGHTLY) attractive.... right ???? Right....  
Being careful, Neil gently removed himself from Stephen's sleepy embrace, and padded to the kitchen where he grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Turning, he rummaged through the cabinets until he found a small bottle labeled "Aspirin". Being the gentleman he is, Neil set the water and medicine on the night stand beside his bed for Stephen's morning hangover (which ought to be a killer considering the shape he was in last night). He sighed thinking about how careless Stephen was with his own health, getting in fights like that while drunk could end badly.  
An idea popped into Neil's little pea brain: waffles. It's been a while since he's had waffles, and besides sleeping beauty over there is gonna be hungry at some point. His cooking skills aren't that good but he could surely make a few measly waffles.  
With the goal of making waffles, Neil got his gear out and started cooking. He poured the batter into the waffle press and stepped back. "Doing Good," he thought, "this is like taking candy from a baby!"  
A little over 15 minutes later Stephen Arthur Stills woke up to the horrid smell of something burning and a frantic Neil. His head was pounding with every single step he took towards the kitchen, the smell making him nauseous.  
"OH MY GOD. THEY'RE BURNT," Neil cried, "my waffles.... they're burnt..."  
Stephen cleared his throat and interrupted Neil's moment of silence, "Am I interrupting something orrrrrr," he paused, "I have a few questions when you have the time..."  
"Oh yeah Um, there's water and aspirin on the stand next to the bed, I'll be in there when I get this messed cleaned up."  
Stephen groggily nodded and trudged back into the room where they slept. Using the power of deductive reasoning, and the two braincells shaking around in his head, Stephen concluded that he was absolutely shit-faced last night. He reeked of alcohol and sweat, but more importantly he needed to piss, Bad. Practically running to the bathroom, he caught a look of himself in the mirror. Woah. He really WAS shit-faced last night...  
He was suddenly overcome with a wave of sorrow and tears sprung to his eyes, leaving a trail as they slid down his face. The few tears quickly became violent sobs that tore through his whole body, shaking him. His head became hotter with every second, he was becoming increasingly hysterical with each passing moment.  
"Stephen, are you okay ???" A voice replied with concern.  
"Naw, I'm- I'm fine it's okay," which was a blatant lie, "nothins wrong just a bad hangover."  
Neil could tell Stephen was lying, so he lightly knocked and then pushed the door open. "What's wrong, Steves ??"  
"To be honest, Neil, I don't know. My life is going downhill and I can't go a night without getting drunk off my ass," Stephen would not make eye contact, instead he tried to dry the tears and stared at the tiles,"I'm just not happy anymore."  
Neil didn't know what to do. So he motioned for Stephen to come over there and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's body. He rubbed circles into Stephen's back and assured him that he would be okay. Stephen just continued to cry while Neil held him. Tears soaked the front of Neil's shirt, but he didn't care, he cared about Stephen and how unfulfilled he is with his life. It ain't easy, that's for sure, being surrounded with drugs, money, and alcohol. It's easy to lose yourself within all the pleasures of life.  
Finally, Stephen calmed down, only a few sniffles here and there. He stepped out of Neil's hug and stared at the ground in what seemed to be shame or embarrassment.  
"Neil, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to let you see me like that... god I'm such a pain."  
"Did you mean it ??" Neil asked.  
"Mean what, that I'm unhappy ?? Yeah. Yeah I meant it. Look man I'm sor-" Neil cut him off, not wanting to hear the man apologise for expressing his feelings.  
"Stay here. You can stay with me, I can try to help you," Neil's eyes bored into Stephen's, a genuine look of concern and worry twisting his features.  
Stephen didn't have the energy to respond so he slowly nodded his head and kept looking into Neil's eyes for some sort of validation. Stephen, while not always emotionally open, is a fragile man- despite his deep voice and gruff looks. He cared deeply about his friends. And sometimes he can't bear the thought of being a burden to someone he cares about... but he needs help.  
"It'll be okay, you can stay here and we can make it through this together. In the meantime, I managed to scrounge up a few waffles that didn't get burned."  
With that, Neil led an emotionally vulnerable Stephen to the kitchen and ate a few waffles with him. And for the first time in a while, Stephen had a feeling that everything would be okay.


End file.
